RWBY: Heroes
by GGDude00
Summary: The story of RWBY retold, with more characters, more teams, more heroes and villains; Ruby will soon start her new life at Beacon Academy along with her sister and her new friends. But what trouble will await for these heroes and heroines as they live their lives throughout the days at the Academy? What evil lurks within the darkness? Can these new Heroes protect all of Remnant?


**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or anything of RWBY. They belong to their rightful owners: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. This is a work of fan fiction. I only own the OCs.)**

**Hello readers, if you're wondering what this is, this is basically a loose adaption of the original story of RWBY only with the addition of OCs and such because of said OCs. I've had my fair share of stories that I've written and I did what I could to make my OCs to seem lore-friendly, as in they are able to fit in with the style or perhaps the fashion of characters according to whatever mythology, folklore, history, or fairy tale they were inspired by or alluded to. **

**So please, enjoy.**

* * *

In the middle of the night in the City of Vale, lies a small shop just at the edge of the sleeping city, called the Godfrey Mechanics. This wasn't just your average everyday mechanic shop for the littlest things in life to create or repair, like cars, trinkets, etc.; but rather it is a special engineer shop in which Huntsman and Huntresses alike can bring their own personal weapons to a certain young engineer for repairs and such. This shop is the most well-known in the City of Vale by mostly Huntsman and Huntresses as it is supplied with the tools and Dust necessary to bring out the best of their weapons once more. Also, the Godfrey Mechanics provides almost everything a Huntsman or a Huntress could ask for. For example, although it is rare for this to happen but if they cannot do it themselves, one might ask for an upgrade to their weapon in power or accuracy and the engineer would do what it takes to make it as good as possible. If anything, the Godfrey Mechanics is considered the best engineer shop for Huntsman and Huntresses in the City of Vale.

During the same night in the same city, a man in white with a red and black cane, along with a group of men in black and red clothing, marches towards the Godfrey Mechanics with the engineer still working in this time of the night. With his large garage door open, the man and his group head inside while looking at his work lying around the room. This man finally stopped walking and began to set his eyes on the engineer in front of him, who was working on some sort of device on a table against the wall. Adding the finishing touch to it, the engineer sighed with relief and exhaustion.

"What an interesting little place you have here. I'm surprised that an engineer such as yourself can still afford all of this." The man said.

The engineer had heard the voice behind him. He stopped working on the device and turned around to see a fancy-looking man with a menacing group of men. This engineer turned out to be younger than the man expected him to be. He had the face of a teenager with spiky orange and black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white tank top shirt and gloves that were covered in grease along with tan work pants. He had a small set of tools hanging around his hips and donned a pair of goggles over his forehead. His body structure was slightly lean in muscularity.

The engineer took a look at the man he had just seen. He had the appearance of a gentleman, what with his red-collared white suit, a black bowler hat with a red band, and a small gray scarf around his neck. He seemed to wear what looked like a pair of black gloves with rounded sleeves, along with long black pants and black shoes. As for his facial appearance, he had slanted green eyes and bright, long, orange hair with the longer bangs covering his right eye. In his perspective, the man seemed to be wearing black eyeliner as his left eye was still shown. He also had a roll of lit tobacco in his mouth.

His men donned suits like he did, except the differences were that they wore red sunglasses, red ties, and their color scheme is mostly black. You could say they all looked alike with their black hair and common color scheme though.

"Oh, uh… if it's a weapon repair you need right now, then sorry, I can't help you. I was just finishing this device before I closed up shop." The engineer gestured to a large weapon behind him.

A smirk had crept onto the man's face and took out the tobacco from his mouth.

"Are you who they call August of the Godfrey Mechanics? The man asked.

"Mhmm." August said casually while happily nodding, acting and sounding as if he was entirely oblivious to the menacing presence of the men in front of him.

The man walked up to him and the device, which turned out to be a large, orange and gray, modified double-edged sword.

"So you're the famed engineer that all Huntsman and Huntresses go to for modifications of personal weaponry, is that right?" The man asked again.

"That's right." August said casually, still.

The man walked closer and examined the weapon on the table while August stepped back a bit and calmly watched him doing so. This weapon was colored mostly orange with the edges and center lining of the blade being colored gray. There was a small, thin, gray gap in the center of the larger-than-average-sized blade. Below the bottom of the blade was a part he couldn't put his finger on. This part was large and rectangular, but the two sides were covered in half cylinders that looked like parts of a turret of some sort. It had the same color scheme as the blade, but the design seemed unfamiliar to him.

The man tipped on his tobacco.

"A nice-looking weapon you have here. This yours, kiddo?" The man asked.

August looked at his weapon gleefully. When it came to his personal weapon, he would get all excited about it because of his constant modifications to it. He would go on and on about until the end of time because of how interesting he thought his weapon was. No one knows why he seemed so interested in his own personal weapon way more than those of other Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Oh, you like it? I just modified this little lady of mine!" The engineer said as he grabbed the handle.

When he lift it up and struck it onto the ground, the sword looked to be almost the same height and slightly wider than he was. When the blade was struck down, the men were about to grab their blades, but the man in white stopped them, signaling them that he wasn't going to attack.

"Say hello, beautiful!" August said to the weapon.

"Meet the Summer Rebel, Mark V, the latest version of my personal weapon!" August said to the men.

The man smirked once more as he looked at his weapon again.

"Interesting, look I'd love to ask about this weapon of yours, kiddo, but I'm running on a clock. So I'm gonna cut to the chase here…"

August nodded as the man went on.

"My name is Roman Torchwick. I work for the White Fang. Ever heard of them?" Roman asked.

August sure was taking his sweet time thinking of anything familiar about the White Fang. His eyes drifted upwards as he made his thinking face. He was quietly mumbling stuff that he then quickly denied as wrong while scratching his head. Roman was mildly surprised that for an amazing engineer such as him, he was certainly clueless about the well-known organization in Remnant.

"I believe that you don't know what the White Fang is then?" Roman asked.

August looked at Roman with caution, believing that he would anger him with his answer.

"No…" August said carefully.

Roman closed his eyes as he smoked his tobacco and took it out of his mouth again.

"I see, well anyway…" Roman adjusted his hat, "I actually came here to offer you a job."

August raised one of his eyebrows out of curiosity toward Roman's statement.

"A job for what?" He asked.

"To work for the White Fang." Roman answered.

"Work for the White Fang?"

"Yes," Roman walked around the room for a bit, "see, I believe that a man like you is what our organization is looking for in this dark, twisted world." Roman said with a bitter tone in his voice.

Roman looked back at the young engineer.

"August," Roman continued, "as an engineer, you build, repair, and modify weapons."

Roman placed his hand on himself.

"_We_ receive those weapons and modifications, and repay _you_ with Lien and gratitude. If you work with us, you might get the praise and respect you truly deserve."

"Uh…" August couldn't think of what to say yet.

"Think about it, August. The members of the White Fang will surely be happy and grateful if you join them. We can provide you the materials and Dust needed to help us reach our cause." Roman said.

August still had his eyebrow raised.

"And what would the White Fang's cause be exactly?" August asked.

Roman chuckled.

"To achieve peace and equality." He answered.

August furrowed his eye brows.

"Uh… I don't…"

Roman continued, "Don't you see? The Faunus have been discriminated for too long now and it's time we fought back." Roman said.

"Uh…" August couldn't think of anything again while eyeing around.

"August, you have the ability that can help us achieve peace and equality for the Faunus. With your ability to improve our weaponry and supplies, no one will ever have to suffer any longer from discrimination or racism."

Roman placed the tobacco in his mouth and placed his hand on August's shoulder and looked at him with a small smile.

"So, whaddya say, kiddo? Join the White Fang and achieve world peace?" Roman asked.

August was speechless about this. He put the recently-appeared pieces together and realized the White Fang needed him to build the weapons needed to achieve peace and equality, through the means of _violence_. It may not look like it on the outside, but August was truly disgusted and offended by this so-called job offering. He didn't want to join, so there was only thing left to do.

"…Wow," August was trying to grasp the words that he wanted to say, "that... means… absolutely nothing to me." August casually responded.

Roman's smile had sunken down to an angry frown, realizing that his plan had failed. He lifted his hand off his shoulder.

"I see…" Roman smoked the tobacco once more.

"What a shame. And here I hoped you were going to say yes to a job offer like this."

Roman shook his head while smoking and taking out his tobacco.

"This does not please me, kiddo."

Roman aimed his cane at August, who slowly grabbed the handle of Summer Rebel.

"But hey, at least there's some Dust for me to steal from you, so I suppose it's safe to say that this wasn't a total loss…"

The bottom of Roman's cane opened, revealing a rifle with a cross grid. Roman fired at August, who blocked the shot with his sword. The projectile exploded into smoke and August lost sight of Roman and the Dust that was in the room.

"Thanks for the Dust, kiddo."

August caught sight of Roman walking away with one of the Dust in his hand, indicating that he stole all of it. Three men stood in August's way while the rest of them followed Roman. The three men pulled out their red katanas while August horizontally twirled his sword around above him and struck it onto the ground, leaving a large crack on it.

The men charged at August with their blades in their hands, readying themselves to kill the engineer. However, with his blade still in the ground, August pulled the sword sideways, collecting dirt and dust, and sweeping them in the men's line of sight. While they struggled to see through the cloud of dust and dirt, August put on his goggles and headed into the cloud. Violent beatings were heard and there was still nothing to see. When the cloud finally lifted, August was shown to be the last man standing with the Summer Rebel over his shoulder while the others had seemed to be beaten into submission.

August pulled the goggles over his forehead and scratched his chin as he tried to figure out where Roman was heading with his Dust. Seemed Roman's job offer wasn't the only thing he was here for, since he also came to steal his Dust. August's best guess was that Roman also showed up in the City of Vale to steal an endless amount of Dust and he thought only one available place in a time and city like this.

_Dust, eh? I wonder…_ August thought.

After closing up shop and throwing the men out of it, August got out with a new set of clothes, which had a traditional-modern Native-American style to it. He wore a white sleeveless shirt underneath a second orange layer buckskin shirt, which had large sleeves that reached up to his elbows. The orange layer shirt was also an inch shorter than the white shirt in terms of length. Also, his neck and shoulders were covered under a circular buckskin collar with multiple white threads hanging off the edges. He donned a pair of orange feathers on the left side of his hair. He wore gray, long baggy pants were covered in few layers of orange and white buckskin cloths, along with orange boots and small brown pouches on the hips. On his arms were leather bracelets and multiple leather rings with different traditional patterns. With the Summer Rebel over his shoulder, he dashed ahead and searched for Roman Torchwick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. Before walking onwards, Roman and his henchmen stopped and caught sight of a Dust store, From Dust Till Dawn. He looked behind himself to make sure August wasn't following him and turned forward. Luckily he wasn't there to catch him on the scene.

Roman lit his tobacco and grinned before heading straight to the store and frightening the citizens of the City on his way. With no Huntsman or Huntresses in sight, this mission was a sure thing for him to accomplish. That meant no effort in fighting for Dust and anything else.

Roman and his henchmen entered the store with the elderly man looking directly at them in curiosity. The Dust shop was obviously filled with Dust products, both crystallized and liquefied. The tube containers were stored with liquefied Dust while glass displays contained crystallized Dust. Shelves had multiple products of Dust that anyone would want to look for. Of course, it wasn't entirely a Dust shop since it provided magazines and such at the corner of the shop for people to read, like the mysterious red-hooded girl who was reading a weapons magazine all the way at the end of the room where there lied a shelf full of magazines and books.

Roman's henchmen looked around and at the Dust crystals in the display while he walked in front of the elderly man, with the cane in his hand and the tobacco in his mouth. Roman took out the tobacco from his mouth and flicked it a few times.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked.

One of Roman's henchmen pointed his gun at the elderly man, who quickly raised his hands up in fear.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The elderly man pleaded.

Roman suddenly shushed him repeatedly. Clearly he wanted the Dust, not the Lien in the shop register.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said with a strangely sympathetic face.

Roman turned his head to the henchmen with a suddenly menacing expression on his face.

"Grab the Dust."

The henchmen nodded as one of them pulled out a case filled with empty cylinders. They take out the cylinders and take the Dust from the tube containers that were on the walls. One henchman placed another open case on top of the display in front of the shopkeeper.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The henchman ordered.

Scared out of his mind and wanting to live another day, the elderly shopkeeper started to fill the case with Dust crystals. Meanwhile, as another henchman had gone for another Dust tube, heard music coming from the headphones of the mysterious red-hooded girl at the end of the room. The henchman unsheathed his sword and points it at the girl.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

The girl didn't respond, let alone turn to the henchman's front side. The henchman was getting antsy.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!"

The henchman went over to the girl and turned her around, dropping the hood to reveal a surprised red-and-black haired girl wearing headphones. She had silver eyes and was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, along with a red cloak, which was also her hood, held by cross-shaped pins. Around her waist was a belt holding large cartridges in individual loops and a magazine pouch.

The henchman motioned the girl to lower her headphones, by pointing at his own ears. The girl did what the henchman had told her to do.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, _now_!" The henchman shouted.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you… robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes!" The henchman yelled angrily.

"Ooohhh…"

The girl smirked.

Roman was leaning over the display, examining the red Dust crystal in his hand until he heard a violent noise and saw one of his henchmen flying into a wall. Another henchman came up and Roman calmly motioned him to handle the girl.

The henchman dashed to the girl with the gun pointed at her head.

"Freeze!" The henchman yelled.

Cutting to the outside of the Dust shop, the girl and the henchman crashed through the window, with the henchman beaten into submission. Roman and the rest of his men looked outside to see the girl getting up and unfolding what appeared to be a red and black mechanical scythe. Roman scowled as the girl smiled back at them, impressively twirling her weapon and striking it onto the ground as the cloak was flowing with the sudden wind, right before turning off her headphones.

"Okay…"

Roman eyed at his remaining henchmen.

"Get her!" He said as he motioned to the girl.

Following his orders, the henchmen head out of the shop and charged at the girl with their blades in their hands. However, the girl lifted herself off the ground and spun around the scythe, kicking the first approaching henchman in the face. She then pulled the scythe out of the ground and fired it off, as she twirled with the scythe and hit the next henchman with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying into the air. She pulled the trigger again and brought the same side of the weapon down on the third henchman. The fourth henchman aimed an assault rifle at her and fired. The girl quickly evaded the gunfire and got close enough to knock the henchman off his feet. She struck the scythe down to the ground again and flung herself in the air and swung the backside of her scythe at the henchman to send him to Roman's feet.

Roman looked at the unconscious henchman before him.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said.

Roman took a few steps forward and dropped his tobacco onto the ground before crushing with his cane.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…"

Roman raised his cane and aimed it at the girl.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashed a blast at the girl, who aimed her scythe downwards and fired at the ground to launch herself in the air and over the blast. After landing back down on the ground, she sees that Roman had disappeared, until she caught him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Before she could go any further, two henchmen had suddenly gotten back up and charged at her from behind. Before she could do anything else, a boy in orange and white dashed straight at them and guarded her from the sudden attacks. The boy was revealed to be August, who forced away the blades and vertically swung and struck the blade onto the ground in front of them, spun around, and kicked the two in the faces. August pulled out the blade from the ground as he landed back on the ground. One of them got back and charged again. This time, August's blade collided with his and he quickly twirled it around to force it out of the henchman's hand and shoulder-charged at him, putting enough force to push him far away.

August turned to Roman's direction before briefly smiling at the girl and quickly going after Roman. She wondered who that boy was, but didn't have enough time to do so. The girl turned to the elderly shopkeeper.

"You okay if I go after them?" She asked.

The shopkeeper nodded and she soon followed them to continue to stop Roman from escaping.

Meanwhile, Roman made it to the roof with August quickly wall-jumping and landing on the same roof. Roman stopped at the edge of the roof, scowling as he turned around to see August with the Summer Rebel.

"You again…" Roman said.

Roman gestured his head at him. Suddenly, the girl flew upwards and landed onto the roof.

"Hey!" the girl shouted.

August looked behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Roman scoffed.

"Persistent…" Roman said.

August and the girl readied themselves to fight him, but a getaway tiltjet aircraft, known as a Bullhead, rose up and opened a hatch as Roman quickly head inside. He turned around with a red Dust crystal in his hand.

"End of the line." Roman said.

He tossed the crystal at their feet and fired at them, creating a large fiery explosion.

Roman laughed victoriously, believing that he had won. However, he began to scowl as he looked more closely to see what was on the roof, or at least _who_ was on the roof. A woman in a purple cape had stood in front of the two teens, casting a magic, purple circle of protection over them with her wand. As the two looked on, the woman waved her weapon and summoned several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman was thrown around in the back of the Bullhead. He went to the cockpit where he would meet with a woman in red, who appeared struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman shouted.

The woman got up from her seat and head toward the back as she let Roman take over the controls. As they switched, the woman in the purple cape glowed purple and aimed another blast above the craft, creating a dark storm cloud right over it.

Roman observed his surroundings as the clouds formed above.

"The hell…?" Roman murmured.

As soon as the woman flicked her wand, large jagged hail began to fall onto the Bullhead, pummeling and penetrating the surface, breaking through the window, and narrowly missing Roman, who quickly moved his head away from the sharp hail that penetrated the head part of the seat.

The woman in red reached the back of the Bullhead. The woman's arms and chest lit up, to a reddish-orange color, like fire and aimed a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress, however, blocked the attack, but the flame splattered behind her and glowed hot as the woman raised her hand. Taking notice of this, the Huntress back-flips out of the explosion, which destroyed part of the roof, but she used this to her advantage. She magically gathered the pieces of the roof to create a large arrow-like projectile and threw it at the craft. The woman shattered the projectile with several fiery blasts, but the Huntress magically reformed it and threw it back only to have Roman tilt the aircraft to the side, causing it to hit the top part of it instead. However, the Huntress motions her arm and wand, causing the wreckage to separate and reshape into more arrow-like projectiles that encircle the Bullhead. The woman in the aircraft summoned several glowing rings around herself that would expand and destroy the reshaped wreckage.

With the two teens done observing the battle, August revert his blade to its blaster turret form while the girl revert her scythe to its rifle form and fired at the woman, who blocked all of the attacks and created several blazing circles around her three opponents. August quickly dashed away from the circles while the Huntress telekinetically pushed the girl from the circles and rolls herself out of the blast radius; looking up to see the hatch closing and the Bullhead flying away.

"Aw damn… there goes what was left of my Dust crystals…" August muttered.

The girl suddenly looked at the woman beside her, and so did August.

"You're a Huntress!" the girl shouted.

The woman looked back at them. She had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, along with bright green eyes that were under a pair of thin rectangular glasses. She had teal earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeve suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist but spread out near her hands. She wears a black business skirt and lighter black-brown stockings, along with black boots with brown heels. She wore a tattered cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside.

August could just sense the hostility coming from the Huntress as she glared at the two teens, but the girl in red thought otherwise, putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face.

"Can I have your autograph?!" She pleaded gleefully.

* * *

Unfortunately, August and the girl found themselves shamefully sitting at a table underneath a bright light in a dark room, with the Huntress who was carrying a tablet computer while pacing around the table.

"I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." The Huntress said.

The girl, who was looking down at the table, looked back up at the Huntress.

"They started it!" The girl shouted.

The Huntress, who was looking at the tablet, looked at the girl, and then the boy.

"What about you, August? What's your side of the story?"

The girl was taken aback by her unexpected familiarity with the boy she just met. She looked at the Huntress and then at the boy in question, who seemed to be slightly stiff and uncomfortable around the Huntress, as if he already knew her.

"Uh… well, Glynda, my side of the story may be… different from hers, considering how they showed up at the Godfrey shop and stole the Dust crystals and nearly tried to kill me." August said as he pulled his head away from Glynda.

"Wait, you two know each other?" The girl questioned.

August and Glynda nodded.

"The Professor and I met him a year ago. Apparently, the Professor gave him an invitation to attend Beacon Academy. But for some reason, he never showed up." Glynda said.

Still stiff, August raised an eyebrow at her about this invitation she mentioned.

"Wait, you guys sent me invitation a year ago?" August asked.

A dumbstruck Glynda paused for a bit as she stared at August until she sighed and facepalmed, which apparently startled August.

"I can finally see why you didn't arrive at the Academy in the first place." She said.

August had struggled to find the right words to come out of his mouth and doing so, this happened.

"Uh… is it too late to attend the Academy…?" August cautiously asked.

Glynda paused and stared at August again before facepalming once more.

"Ok so I'll take that as a 'no' then…" August sighed.

Glynda sighed as she moved her hand off her face and continued with their situation.

"Anyway, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…"

The girl had begun to look happy and hopeful, while August looked uncomfortable and hopeless as she continued.

Suddenly Glynda pulled out her wand and glared at the two teens.

"…And a slap on the wrist." She said right before she smacked the wand right the table. The girl barely avoided and let out an "Eeek!"

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said.

The girl looked on with surprise while August looked on with curiosity. Glynda had stepped aside to let a man in green enter the room. This man had tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-button vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Also, he had black eyebrows.

This man entered the room with a mug and a plate filled with cookies. He looked at August first.

"August Pocahontas. It's been a year since we last met." The man said.

August looked at him with caution and discomfort.

"Professor." August greeted.

"I've been wondering why you haven't attended the Academy after that invitation Glynda and I gave you."

"It's because August had completely forgot about the invitation." Glynda said with a straight face.

"Okay, you know what, I had a reasonable explanation for all of this." August pointed out.

"Well let's hear it then." The man said.

"See I would, but I said I _had_ an explanation. But then I lost it…" August clarified.

The man's expression did not change one bit, but he wasn't annoyed though. August couldn't tell what the man was thinking, or at least what kind of emotion he was feeling underneath that stone-frozen face of his.

"Well it isn't a complete loss for you. You still have a chance to get in."

August sighed, "Yeah, well…"

He then looked at Ruby with an expression of indifference still.

"Ruby Rose…" The man leaned in to look at her face, "You…"

Ruby felt somewhat uncomfortable, not knowing what was going to happen. August looked at the interaction between the two with interest.

"…have silver eyes." The man finished.

Ruby had looked confused and felt awkward about that unexpected statement, with August just feeling confused after hearing that.

"Uh, um…"

The man calmly pulled back.

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" The man gestured his head at the tablet that showed Ruby fighting Roman's henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered hesitantly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

It may not looked like it, but the man was actually surprised, but perhaps mildly.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby responded.

"I see…" The man said.

The man then put the plate of cookies on the table in front of Ruby and August. Ruby and August look back up to the man and then back at the plate of cookies. Ruby slowly picked one up and quickly ate it in a single bite. After Ruby's first bite, she then just shovels the rest into her mouth, much to August's surprise. Ruby offered some to August, who took the cookies and ate each one in a single bite.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" The man said.

August raised an eyebrow out of curiosity until Ruby spoke out, but she did so with her mouth full.

"Oh! Turt's mai urncle!" She said with the cookies stuffed in her mouth.

The man and August stared at her, waiting for a clarification of what she just said.

Ruby quickly swallowed the cookies and wiped her mouth embarrassingly.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal." Ruby said.

In the middle of the conversation, the man took a sip out of his mug as he listened.

"I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like—Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby then attempted to make some karate-styled poses and noises until one of her hands accidentally smacked August in the face.

"Agh!" August grunted as he held his right side of his face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she raised her hands a bit upward.

"So I've noticed." The man continued with the conversation.

He placed his mug on the table as he leaned in a bit.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked.

"Well…"

The man sat down in front of the two teens with his hands locked together while Ruby spoke.

"I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply for Beacon!"

Ruby started to talk a bit faster and grew more enthusiastic.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean police are alright, but HuntsmenandHuntressesarejustsomuchmoreromanticandexcitingandcoolandreally," Ruby squealed briefly, "gosh, you know!" Ruby finished with a wide smile on her face.

Glynda, August, and the man looked at her with curiosity.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ozpin smiled.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted back.

"Do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at August with a smile as well.

"And what about you? Are you still considering?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda and Ruby focused their attention at August, awaiting his answer.

August smiled lightly at Ozpin.

"Yes, sir." August answered.

Ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda, who looked away in disapproval, and then looked back at the two.

"Well, okay."

Ruby and August exchanged glances and happily looked at Ozpin.

* * *

At the large airship that heading to Beacon, Ruby was apparently being tackled and hugged to death by a blonde-haired girl while August was sleeping on a seat in the airship.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the girl shouted.

"Please… stop…" Ruby wheezed out.

Meanwhile, two boys walked up to August and the former lightly kicked him in the shin, causing him to abruptly wake up.

"Huh?! Are we there yet?!"

He heard two voices chuckling and looked up to see where they came from only to see a boy in green and bronze and a boy in white and yellow.

The boy in green had short, messy green hair and purple eyes. He wore a sleeveless body armor that was mostly green but white in the center from top to bottom. At the edges of the body armor was a gray chainmail that hiding underneath. He also wore a long, green scarf and a pair of bronze-colored long pants with a large bullet belt around each thigh, along with a pair of green mechanized greaves. He also wore bronze-colored fingerless armored gauntlets.

The other boy had short, spiked up blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and a white jacket, with yellow lining patterns, that were tucked inside his white long pants, which were tucked into a pair of folded boots. On his right arm was set of white and yellow armor that reach from his shoulder to his hands and fingers. The shoulder pad was slightly large and not sleek; the rest of the armor was however. On his left side, his sleeve was rolled and folded back near to the elbow and he donned a three-fingerless glove. His arm was covered by a small, strange-looking, white and golden shield that contained a shiny white and golden blade inside.

The boy in green smiled at August.

"Nope, but I can still see that you haven't changed one bit." The boy in green said.

The boy in white smiled as he gave a two-finger salute to him.

"Long time no see, my friend." The boy in white said.

August smiled at the two familiar faces and got up to greet them.

"Sol. Nantres. Good to see you guys again."

Sol was the first laugh briefly.

"Haha, agreed. So! Decided to close down the shop to become a Huntsmen, eh?" Sol asked, nudging August's shoulder.

Nantres folded his arms.

"I must admit, I'm actually surprised to see you here. Considering how you never felt like attending the Academy. Let alone remember it at all." Nantres said.

The three shared a quick laugh, enjoying their time together as they await their arrival at Beacon Academy.

"Yeah, well. I'm just excited to see what kinds of people we're gonna see and meet." August.

Suddenly, Sol lit up as he remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me, I wanted to introduce you guys to someone."

Sol turned around and called out to a girl who was conversing with the girl, Ruby.

"Hey, Yang! Over here!" Sol shouted.

The girl turned around and walked over to them with Ruby following her.

Yang had long blonde hair that is lighter at the tips and appears in a loose and messy manner, along with having lilac-colored eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top and an orange infinity scarf around her neck. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, which had two small, golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the shorts was a white back skirt. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that were made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot and she wore fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resembled two yellow mechanized gauntlets.

Yang came over and smiled at Sol's friends and looked back at him.

"Hey, Sol! What's up?" Yang greeted cheerfully.

"Ah nothin' much, just wanted to introduce you to my two bros."

Sol motioned his arm to August and Nantres who both smiled at Yang and Ruby.

"Yang, this is August…" Sol motioned at August, who waved at her and she waved back.

"…and this is Nantres." Sol then motioned at Nantres, who appropriately bowed to her like a chivalrous knight. Yang and Ruby giggled as he greeted them with the upmost respect.

Sol rolled his eyes.

"Such a knight as always, Nantres." Sol stated.

Nantres quickly stood up and nonchalantly faced Sol.

"Sol, it is a proper tradition for knight, such as myself, to treat the female gender…"

"'…with the upmost respect' blah blah blah. I've heard this a lot of times, you don't need to tell me this. That information has been _melted _in my _brain_ for so long that I think I got brain damage goddamnit." Sol pointed both his index fingers right at his head.

Everyone in the group laughed at this until a hologram of Glynda appeared in front of all the old and new students.

_Hello, and welcome to Beacon!_ The hologram spoke.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

_My name is Glynda Goodwitch._

"Oh."

_You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._

The hologram disappeared.

Ruby looked outside of the airship with awe and surprise.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said.

August and the others in the group looked outside, and the other students did the same.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said.

Yang walked over and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang stated.

"Indeed it is." Nantres agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a blonde-haired passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running back to the ship. The group looked at him and looked at each other.

"The view from up here ain't for everyone, I guess." Sol said.

Ruby smiled at her new friends and sister.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

**If you managed to read the entire thing with some sort of satisfaction then I thank you for enjoying this little chapter of mine. If not, then I'm horribly sorry for wasting your time by writing a seriously terrible chapter.**

**But Thank You.**

**Also here's some information about the OCs shown here to give you some further explanation and to see what's to come when they fight and such.**

August Pocahontas

Symbol:

Race: Human

Weapon: Two-Handed Blaster Turret Sword (Summer Rebel Mark V)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Outfit: Orange, White

Complexion: Pale White

Hair Color: Brown and Orange

Eye Color: Blue

Sol Terra

Symbol:

Race: Human

Weapon: Multi-Elementally Charged Pile-Bunker Greaves (Gaia)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Outfit: White, Green, Bronze

Accessories: Bullet Belts

Complexion: Pale White

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Purple

Nantres Arthuria

Symbol:

Race: Human

Weapon: Foldable Pile-Bunker Sheath Shield and Foldable Three-Bladed Throwing Blade (Pridwen and Excalibur)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Outfit: White, Yellow

Accessories: Gauntlets, Full Right Arm and Shoulder Armor, Hood

Complexion: Pale White

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green


End file.
